Overlord Ann Bonny/Exalted
|name1 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Gallery |name3 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Exalted Form }} /Ranged) Damages and Stuns one enemy. |activeskill1 = Plundering Time |flavora1 = For Ann Bonny, HP is just another thing to plunder. Only she can steal enemy HP to heal her allies. |aEffect1 = Remove buffs from 1 enemy, plunders their HP equal to 35%, and heals all allies equal to 60% of the stolen HP. When enemies die from this skill, they cannot be revived. Does not work on boss-type enemies sec |activeskill2 = Pirate's Repayment |flavora2 = HP isn't only thing Ann takes. She also want to steal blessings to give to her beloved shipmates. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 2112% damage to all enemies and plunders all of their buffs, which are redistribuited among her party members. sec |activeskill3 = Bacchus Blessing |flavora3 = At times, she seems more like the priestess of the God of Liquor,than the Forgotten God. |aEffect3 = Inflicts 2245% damage on all enemies and increases the damage they receive by 137% for 22.7 sec. Heals all party members, and the healing amount equals to the HP she stole after purifying all party member's debuffs. Increases ATK by 274% for 18.7 sec . Increases the damage enemies receive and ATK of all party members by another 35% for each buff stolen with Pirate's Repayment skill. Effects applied to enemis and party members stack up to 3 times. sec |passive1 = Rum-infused Soul |pEffect1 = Increase STA by 91% , main stats by 250% and ATK by 134% for all party members. Additionally, when the enhance level is increased , ATK increases by 12% for level, for all party members. |passive2 = Curse within Death |pEffect2 = Applies a curse whenever Plundering Time skill and Pirate's Repayment skill are used twice. Cursed enemies are prevented from healing for 57 sec, and their ATK decreases by 60% and ATK speed decrease by 70%.Cursed enemies cannot be revived once they die. Boss type enemies receive an effect that increase damage received by 224% instead. Cannot be removed. sec |passive3 = Magic In A Cup |pEffect3 = Increases DEF by 76% and decreases all damage received by party members by 62%. Also, increases AoE ATK by 290% for all party members. |passive4 = Cheers! |pEffect4 = Decreases Skill ATK of all enemies by 33%. When using Plundering Time skill, all party members receive 48% of enemy ATK for 8.1 sec. When using Bacchus's Blessing skill, increases by 355% for all party members. |passive5 = Queen of the Sea |pEffect5 = Increases ATK by 223%, STA by 353% and by 372% for all party members. Doubles Life-stealing and Healing abilities upon using Plundering Time skill. |pEffect5_ex = |passive6 = Fear of Eternity |pEffect6 = Decrease enemy's Fixed Damage by 62% and DEF Penetration by 40%. Increase ATK of all party members by 281%. |passive7 = Overflowing Goblet |pEffect7 = Enhances the effect of Rum-Infused Soul skill to increase main stats by an additional 188% and ATK by 135% for all party members. Also, increases AoE ATK by 212% for all party members. Each INFINITE enhance increases AoE ATK by 38% for all party members. |buffs1 = |pt1 = She seems based on the real life pirate https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anne_Bonny Anne Bonny }}